A Night to Remember
by Senorita Stokes
Summary: GregSara. this will definitely be a night to remember for both of them


_Disclaimer_: The only thing I own here is the plot. The characters don't belong to me. The song is "Run" by Snow Patrol. I don't own that either.

**A Night to Remember**

How many times had Greg Sanders wanted to blurt out those dreadful words as Sara Sidle walked by or waited for results? Even when he was just a lab rat and she was a CSI level 3. He wanted more than anything to be hers. To be able to hold her when she needed to be held; comfort her whenever she needed to be comforted; talk to her whenever she needed to talk to someone. But he was just a lab rat back then, and had no respect. He wasn't recognized as much for his field work than he was for his lab work; therefore, he was looked down on. He wanted to be out there. That's why he worked so hard to become a CSI.

He was a CSI level 1 now. Somehow, he thought maybe this could have given him a boost of confidence. Maybe that's why he asked her out after everyone else had left the small congratulatory party. After he had spoken the irretrievable words, who knew she would have said yes? He himself was taken back by it and was so shocked, he didn't say a word for a few moments. After realizing what had just happened, he finally said something.

"Wait…did you just say what I think you said?"

She chuckled a little, then said, "Yes, Greggo, I said what you think I said."

Then they set a date.

It was almost a year after this, when Greg was driving to her house. It was supposed to be a normal night; the only scheduled event was watching a movie at her house. That's what Sara had been planning, anyway. Greg had something a bit bigger planned.

* * *

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." 

Sara opened the door revealing the soaking wet Greg.

"It started raining out of nowhere. Oh well. I have the movie."

"Awesome." Sara said. As she grinned, she took the DVD from his hands and skipped to the T.V.

"In case you have forgotten, I'm still soaking wet and cold here." He said as he put his hand on his heart as of it hurt.

"Oh, stop it, Greg. Come in, I'll get you a towel."

When Sara came back with a towel, Greg had taken off his water-drenched shirt. His hair was wet and spiked in every direction. She guessed he had been working out lately, because she didn't remember him being that 'ripped'. She must have stopped walking and been staring for a few moments because Greg finally said, "What, impressed?" he said as he flexed his bicep.

Sara shook her head to wake herself up and said, "Mmm, not really." As she said this, she winked, and Greg smiled his million dollar smile.

"I love you when you smile."

"And I just plain love you."

He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her towards him, placing his lips to hers and feeling a wave of heat go through his body. It was a good 3 minutes before they finally pulled away.

"Mmm…yummy."

Then Sara giggled, gave him the towel, and went to go put the DVD in the DVD player, but then she noticed her shirt had gotten wet when she was so close to Greg.

"Uh oh, you got me wet, Greg." Sara said, as she smiled, and started walking towards the hall to go change.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay, I'm gonna dry off, too."

Greg took off his pants and put on his Spongebob pajama pants that he had in his car, luckily. Sara always made fun of his pajama pants, but he didn't care. He loved those pants. He was done before Sara came back, so he decided to go over what he was going to say again. After reminding himself the words, he took out the small box that was in his jacket pocket that had been thrown carelessly on the floor by Sara. Luckily, she didn't notice Greg flinch a little as the jacket hit the floor. He opened the box and looked at what was inside. Tonight was the night. He put the box in his pocket and took out the CD that was hidden behind the DVD. Suddenly, one of his favorite songs, one that he had chosen for this occasion, was playing. He hoped Sara would listen to the words.

* * *

As she was finishing getting dressed, she heard it. She was listening to a song she had heard many times, and knew the words to. She began to sing the words to it, not knowing Greg was doing the same. 

"_I'll sing it one last time for you_

_Then we really have to go_

_You've been the only thing that's right_

_In all I've done _

_And I can barely look at you_

_But every single time I do_

_I know we'll make it anywhere_

_Away from here_

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you, dear_

_Louder, louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak, I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_To think I might not see those eyes_

_Makes it so hard not to cry_

_And as we say our long goodbye_

_I nearly do_

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you, dear_

_Louder, louder _

_And we'll run for our lives _

_I can hardly speak, I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_Slower, slower_

_We don't have time for that_

_All I want is an easier way_

_To get out of our little heads_

_Have heart, my dear_

_We're bound to be afraid_

_Even if it's just for a few days_

_Making up for all of this mess"_

At this point, Sara was fully dressed and was slowly walking out of her bedroom. There, she saw him across the hall, in his Spongebob pajama pants, looking at her with complete sincerity. They walked to each other, clasping their hands together, entangling their fingers together. When the solo was over, Greg began to sing out loud, and not badly.

"_Light up, light up…_

_As if you have a choice…_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice…_

_I'll be right beside you, dear."_

Her eyes became watery from when Greg had sung those words so beautifully. As he sang, his eyes were looking straight into hers.

This was the moment. When the song was over, he kneeled down on one knee.

"Sara, I've loved you since the first time I gazed into your eyes. I want to be beside you, as your husband, forever. Will you marry me?"

He then took out the box, and opened it to show the beautiful ring it had been protecting.

Sara smiled. She wasn't the least bit surprised. She put her hand on his face, and nudged his chin upwards as a gesture for him to stand up. He did so, and then she pulled him in for a kiss. When they pulled apart, she looked into his eyes and finally gave him his answer.

"Of course I'll marry you, Greg."

Greg smirked and put the ring on her delicate finger. It was a perfect fit. Just like they were perfect for each other.

* * *

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Greg Sanders. You may now kiss the bride." 

"I'd be glad to." Greg replied almost instantly, as he twirled her around, leaned her backwards, and kissed her. As he did this, Nick, Warrick and Catherine were clapping, whistling, and yelling, "Go Greggo!" Grissom took no part in the screaming, although he was the best whistler there. As they both stood up and looked in each other's eyes, everyone knew they were meant for each other.

Later on, on the limo ride to the party, Sara decided to ask Greg something.

"What did you think I was going to say when you asked me?" asking, just out of curiosity and wondering what silly answer he would respond with.

"I knew without a doubt that you were going to say yes because no woman can resist the sexy Greggo."

When he said this, Sara hit him on the arm playfully. Greg rubbed his arm and pretended it hurt, then Sara kissed him where she had hit him. They both gave a big smile.

"So, how was your day?" Sara asked.

"I'd say I'm doing pretty damn good." He said as he was stepping out of the limo and helped Sara out of the car and headed for the party, where their friends were waiting. They knew this would be a night to remember.

_A/N_: I would appreciate some feedback. I'd like to know anything you think is right or wrong with this story. Thanks, and I hope you liked it.


End file.
